This invention relates generally to devices utilized during surgical operations, and, more particularly, to devices for collecting fluids discarded during surgical operations which prevent such fluids from pooling on an operating room floor and creating a hazardous condition for operating room personnel.
Many types of surgical operations involve large quantities of fluids. For example, arthroscopic surgery often requires large quantities of saline solution for cleansing and irrigating the injured area. Trauma surgery similarly requires large quantities of saline solution, but in addition large quantities of blood will usually flow from the traumatized area. In the past these fluids have been allowed to fall onto the floor surrounding an operating table, causing the floor to become excessively slippery and posing a hazardous condition for operating room personnel by increasing the risk of falling or slipping. Furthermore, the shoes and feet of operating room personnel become soaked by the fluids, which can be uncomfortable and distracting.
A simple solution for alleviating this hazardous condition is to provide a grating or a rigid platform upon which operating room personnel may stand. This is not satisfactory in many instances, and can even create additional problems. For example, a grating or rigid platform does not alleviate the hazard posed by the slippery operating room floor unless the entire floor is covered with the grating or platform. Such a solution is not satisfactory, however, since an entire floor covered with a grating or rigid platform is prohibitively costly. Furthermore, the provision of a grating or rigid platform does not lessen the task of cleaning the operating room after the surgery is completed, nor is such a grating or rigid platform easily moved, sterilized or stored.
Accordingly, there has been a long existing need in the medical field for a device which collects fluids discarded during surgical operations, which fluids would otherwise be allowed to pool on the operating room floor and create a hazardous condition for operating room personnel. The device must be easily cleaned and sterilized, as well as be portable for movement within and between operating rooms. Furthermore, the device should prevent the shoes and feet of operating room personnel from becoming wet during the operation, be comfortable to stand on for prolonged periods of time, and provide operating room personnel easy access to surgical tools and instruments. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.